Suki
by KaMoTe-FrIeS
Summary: [AU] Sakura, a 17 yr old all-girls high school student somehow forgot how to like boys due to her first love. What happens when her new male teacher moves next door? Will Sakura remember how to 'like' again?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the manga Suki Dakara Suki that I based this story on.

This is an AU Alternate Universe story where I put Naruto-tachi in high school. I changed their ages by the way…

Sakura: 17

Naruto: 17

Sasuke: 17

Kakashi: 26

OH YEAH… Naruto is a SHE A GIRL in this fic Long haired Sexy no Jutsu look alike. AU! AU!!

PS. KakaSaku. You have been warned.

* * *

Suki

Chapter 1: Name

* * *

"Oi, Sakura!" Naruto, a girl with long blonde hair tied in a pigtailed, waved to our main character, Sakura Haruno. Sakura wasn't our 'normal' teenage girl… she had a big problem. Even though she's the smartest one in class (and maybe even the whole school) she forgot how to like boys after her first love Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke was an arrogant bastard, so is stated by Naruto, Sakura's best friend. Since they met Sasuke, Naruto has been desperately trying her best to protect Sakura from his evil clutches, that one time, Sakura had even slapped her. A lot of girls (and some boys) have fallen for the dark haired Uchiha, but Naruto was not the kind of girl to succumb to darkness. Unfortunately for Sakura, Sasuke moved away 3 years ago, and that's when Sakura had her "illness".

"Oi! Did you know!! Akiyama-sensei has gone to pregnancy leave!! That means we'll have a new teacher! I heard he's a guy and a pretty good-looking one too!…" Naruto kept babbling on. Apparently they were attending an all girls' school. Most students along the corridor were already noisy at fussing over the news, however, the Sakura who had lost the instinct of liking the male species, wasn't interested at all…

"Yeah, yeah… Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow…" And Sakura went back home, alone, even though she could have gone with Naruto, who lives in the same neighborhood. Sakura shivered, almost regretting that she didn't bring Naruto along. It was extremely cold since snow has been falling for a few days now…

She hanged her coat and went quickly up to her room after saying hi to her mom. Being an only child, it was kind of an obligation to take care of her parents, specially now that her dad was away working abroad. Deciding that she was going to study, she sat on her study table, accidentally peering out the window, to the empty house next door.

"Okay, thank you for the help…"

Sakura's ears perked up… the "empty house" wasn't empty anymore. She thought that she should welcome her new neighbor, so, instead of going the usual way(which is the door) she climbed out of her window and out to a tree at her neighbor's house.

"Ooopsie…" She said as she hoisted herself up a branch. Sakura was a bit mischievous and she paid for it…

"DAAAISYYY!!!" She screamed as the poor little branch broke. She landed surprisingly on her white haired neighbor. Good thing he caught her on time… but still, the snow was too thick and they fell down.

Sakura gasped as she felt the warmth of the white haired man below her. She looked down, accidentally meeting his mysterious black eyes. She quickly got up and dusted herself. Blushing, she hadn't felt that much embarrassment in a while.

"A-ano, sorry… I'm Haruno Sakura, your next door neighbor, nice to meet you…" She said as she held out her hand to him. He took it, saying "Hatake Kakashi, yoroshiku…" and he stood up. Without a word, his tall dark figure started to retreat.

Something seemed odd about Sakura. As if a switch somewhere in her body flicked, and she had a warm fuzzy feeling inside. No… she didn't want him to go…

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" was the best she could do. She didn't know why she said that… she just acted… on instinct. 'Perhaps I like him' she thought to herself. However, thinking back, she actually forgot what it was like to 'like' someone… since the day Sasuke was gone…

"Are you okay? You look all flustered…" Kakashi said to his new friend. 'That's right' Sakura said to herself as dizziness took over her. She wasn't as athletic as Naruto and she went out to the freezing cold without wearing any gear. It was inevitable… though, the last thing she remembered was the darkness of space… in his eyes.

"Black!" Sakura almost screamed. Looking around, she realized that she was back in her room. Maybe it was a dream, "Besides, that guy was dreamy enough…" she thought out loud. She stood up, looking at the stars from her window. 'So it's night-time huh…'

Smelling something good coming from downstairs, she immediately went her way towards the kitchen. 'Mom's cooking something different I guess… Wha-wait, did I just call that guy dreamy?...' She asked herself; lost in her own thoughts. She forgot how to 'like' men after all, so in truth, she didn't really know what she was feeling.

"Hmm, a dream… but I… I guess I want to see him again." She said out loud as she entered the kitchen. "That's great mom, what are you…" She looked at the cook to see the same darkness that pierced her earlier. 'So… it wasn't a dream!!'

"Dreaming of your boyfriend, ne… Sakura-chan?" Kakashi heard what Sakura was saying and smiled at her as he cooked their dinner. "Your mom's gonna be out for a while… She was going to buy you some medicine so she told me to eat ahead… with you, if that's okay…." He said in a carefree tone.

"Ah… no, I mean, it's okay to dine with you, Hatake-san." She said as she amazed at how he cooked their meal. Even so, thoughts flocked her mind. Why did her mother let this 'stranger' so easily into their home? Besides that, the two of them were all alone, and now he's cooking! 'What if he put poison in there!! And…'

"Just call me Kakashi, ne, Sakura-chan." Kakashi said with a slight cheery tone. He was amused at something that Sakura didn't know… 'No way! Maybe my thoughts reflect on my face! But, all my classmates said they didn't… Oh but maybe…!!' Her thoughts were once again interrupted by the so called stranger.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, can you hand me that plate over there" He said, putting out his hand. A smirk evident on his smooth face… probably he did put poison in the food!?

Anyway, dinner was ready and Sakura was just sitting there, not touching her food. Kakshi was already digging in though…

"Ne, Sakura-chan…" Kakashi said after gulping down some water, disturbing Sakura's thought that composed of 'Poisoned food…'. "Did you know…" Sakura looked at him in horror. Maybe he really was a psycho killer…

"I'm your new homeroom class teacher"

"EH!!??" Sakura stood up, which didn't surprise Kakashi much. 'So he's the new teacher!' Sakura thought, not believing a word that Kakashi said.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, you're 2-D right? Well, your Homeroom, Mrs. Akiyama, had her pregnancy leave, so at the span of her leave, I'll be her substitute." He said before shoving a spoonful of his 'creation' in his mouth. Everything fit in place, the new neighbor and the new teacher... but Sakura didn't belong… or so she thought.

"Sensei…" Sakura asked, finally having the courage to eat Kakashi's work. "I told you to call me Kakashi, Sakura-chan." He said without looking at her. "Anou… I just wanted to ask… Why do you always say 'ne, Sakura-chan'?" Sakura calmly said.

"It's because..."

"I like saying your name."

Chapter End

* * *

AU!! Alternate Universe…

If anyone knows the color of Kakashi's eyes (I'm not really sure if it's black…), please care to tell me.

Well… that's it!

I appreciate reviews!!


	2. Sweet

Dislaimer: Naruto isn't mine.

A/N: My laziness is really… sigh. Anyway here's the second chapter of Suki… enjoy.

Once again their ages are different…

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke : 17 Kakashi : 26

Naruto is a girl, a long haired Sexy no Jutsu look a like. This is AU. Alternate Universe. Kakasaku as well. You have been warned.

* * *

Suki

Chapter 2 : Sweet

* * *

"I like saying your name."

Sakura took on a shocked expression. What in the world was he saying! Even though she thinks this and that about her new teacher, she can't help but blush at the comment. It was an awkward moment now. Her teacher wasn't saying anything, and kept his eyes closed in some sort of sheepish gesture. Sakura was just dumbfounded.

Her eyes moved down to see a smirk. 'Wha- Is he mocking me?' She was sort of angry now, what kind of lame assed person was this! And they just met too… 'Argh! I can't believe this is my new teacher!' Of course Sakura wouldn't voice her thoughts. She was known to be really polite and elegant; she can't be seen cursing off the alleyways. Naruto and Ino were the only two people who knew about 'Inner Sakura'.

"…"

"…"

He was getting on her nerves. He was still smirking and she didn't like it. Looking sternly at his face, she noticed that he was really handsome. 'Bah! I Can't have these thoughts about a teacher!' She gazed at the floor, blushing at what she just thought.

"Ano ne… Sakura-chan" He said in a rather cute tone. He was going to get it when her mother comes back…

"Ha-Hai?"

"You haven't touched your food" He said keeping that mock expression on his face. He was really mocking her… 'But I suppose I should eat up… but first…'

"Hey, why aren't YOU eating…" Spoonful into her mouth.

"I'm done, I'm waiting for you to finish so I could clean up…" That was it, and Sakura was furious. Just a little bit more, she was gonna burst. 'Even if he's a teacher… I just can't…'

DING DONG

Kakashi was saved by the bell from being pummeled to death by Sakura. She went to get the door and Kakashi went to clean the dishes. She opened the door to reveal her mother, who went out shopping.

Her mother quickly dragged her to her room and made sure that no 'sensei' was eavesdropping on them. 'This is weird…' Sakura thought as she surveyed her panicky mother. Actually her mother was blushing… even weirder. 'Maybe she likes Kakashi-san? No way! What about dad? DAD!' In a rush her mother turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, do you remember what mom and dad told you before, when you were crying because Uchiha-kun left?" Her mother asked her. How could she forget, that was the only thing keeping her alive those days when she wanted to kill herself because of Sasuke; The few sweet words that her parents said to her.

"Yeah, that love will come someday, right?" Sakura interpreted this as 'Sasuke is going to come back someday'. Turns out it was a totally wrong interpretation. Her mother was teary eyes, and her big green beady eyes were screaming out 'tears of joy'. What could she be happy about with that simple quote? 'Must be one of those parent mood swings… they need to be loved too…'

"Well, Sakura, that love… has come today!" Her mom said happily, ready to give fliers of 'happily wed' to unsuspecting townsfolk.

"What do you mean mom? Sasuke-kun isn't…" She was cut of by her mother 'banzai' pose.

"Hatake-kun! Hatake-kun!" She said while doing a victory dance. 'What? She can't possibly…'

"Kakashi's here! I can't believe he's ready to wed! Wow, and to our cute little Sakura too! Mou, I can't wait for grandchildren…" Her mom kept babbling to herself. 'Wha-What in the world is happening?'

"Uh, mom? Mind an explanation?"

"Why? Don't you remember? Kakashi-kun's your fiancé… actually it'd be pretty hard for you to remember since you were only 2 years back then but…"

"WHAT?" It can't be, that sheepish and probably perverted dude was her fiancé? And like, he's tons older than she is! Besides that he was her teacher for crying out loud!

'Maybe she's sick… yeah, that must be it…' She watched her mom doing her victory dance. 'She's definitely sick.'

"Mom, are you sure you're okay? Besides no one has arranged marriages these days…" Then the door creaked, Kakashi stepped inside. 'Oops, did he hear everything?' Sakura thought suddenly feeling ashamed and uncomfortable now that Kakashi entered the scene.

"What you heard was right Sakura, I'm your fiancé."

'How dare he say my name so domineeringly? We're not wed yet! Ack did I just think that? We will not be wed! Not!' Sakura's face was burning with fiery anger. A little bit of her true self was showing.

"Hehehe, Sakura-chan, you're so amusing" Kakashi leaned his forehead on hers. At that moment Sakura wanted to bite his head off. How annoying could this guy be! And she thought he was dreamy even! 'Well, he still is actually… urk what? NO!' She glared a vicious glare of death at him, but that's when…

SMOOCH

"Amusing… and sweet, too." Kakashi backed away, and Sakura's mom was still cheering for them. Sakura on the other hand was just… blank.

'What just happened' She touched her lips. 'He did not just kiss me? Did he?'

Kakashi waved farewell to the Haruno family. He was thrown out by the ever powerful Sakura. "I guess I lit her fuse huh?" He said, smirking. Sakura had finally revealed her inner demon. 'Sheesh, look at what he made me do... Oh well, it was his fault anyway. I can't believe he's my teacher AND my neighbor. Wait… ACK! I'm going to see him at home and at school? NO WAY!'

"Good morning, sensei!" A bunch of fangirls were hording the new teacher. It was good that they didn't see him come to school with the very furious Sakura. It was very uncharacteristic of the genius beauty Sakura to bolt to her classroom, even if she did love studying that much. Besides, there was still time before homeroom, she didn't need to rush that much.

"Oi Sakura-chan!" The bouncy Naruto said.

"Ah, Naruto, good timing, I need to talk to you!" She haggled towards Naruto but stopped in her tracks.

"Did you see the new sensei? He's really cool huh?" Naruto didn't even notice, the dark shadow looming behind her.

"Yo, Sweet Haruno-kun"

Chapter End

* * *

Haruno-kun : even though –kun is for boys, it's also applicable for girls if you are their superior, or in this case, teacher. He can't go around school saying Sakura-chan… it's too obvious.

A/N: Crappy chapter. I'll do the next one in Sakura's POV… it seems easier that way when she just keeps on babbling her thoughts. Or me keeping on writing them. Anyway, review!


End file.
